(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a process of solving camera motion parameter, and more particularly, to a method of solving camera motion or shooting mode by the operation of motion vectors (MV).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas detecting a moving object in an image is essentially done by means of an operation device to judge whether there is a moving object according to multiple frames of image created by an image generation device. The operation device will pick up from multiple frames of image a first frame and a second frame in succession for comparison to judge if any object has moved. In general, when there's an object moves, local changes occur to those multiple pixels contained by the frame of image created by the image generator due to the object moves. Therefore, using the operation device to compare changes between those multiple pixels respectively contained by the first and the second frames of image could serve criteria for judging if an object moves. Accordingly, whenever there are changes to those multiple pixels in the frame of image, the operation device may judge if any object moves in the image depending on the first and the second frame of image consecutively created by the image generation device.
As illustrated in FIGS. 16 and 17 of the accompanying drawings for schematic views of a detection system generally available in the market, a detection system 10 detects if any object moves in an image 20 by a preset process for detecting a moving object. To achieve the purpose, the detection system 10 includes an image generation device 30 to shoot the image 20 and create multiple frames 40 of image at a preset retrieval speed (e.g., 30 frames/second). An operation device 50 is employed to process a first frame of image 41 and a second frame of image 42 among those multiple frames of image 40 and compare both of the first and the second frames of image 41, 42 according to the preset process for detecting a moving object to judge if any object moves in the image 20. While judging whether there's any object moving in the image 20, the operation device 50 compares each pixel in the second frame of image 42 with its corresponding pixel in the first frame of image 41 one after another so to solve the total number of pixels that are found different between the first and the second frames of image 41, 42.
However, the process to determine if an object moves or the moving direction of the object of the prior art as described above is not handy or practical due to the extremely large volume of computation involved in the comparison of corresponding pixels one after another between frames in succession by means of the operation device before solving the total number of pixels that are found different between the first and the second frames of image with specific equations.